


Friends Forever

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Holstaur, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Anon doesn't get the succubus he loved. Still, a MILFy and milky holstaur could take her place.





	Friends Forever

_On request by an anonymous Literotica user._

 

_Fetishes: none_

 

_Tags: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, monster girl, succubus, holstaur_

 

> Be normal anon

> Have a human friend

> Charming, sweet, and always attentive to you

> Helped you with that breakdown, your rent, and even cooked for you when you were ill

> All the way from high school through college

> She was always attentive to whatever you needed

> Even while shopping, she found the best clothes for herself and you

> Best discounts

> Best deals

> Best places to flirt with shop assistants

> She even points out the ones who seem single or approachable

> But you get shot down more often than not

> She’s always around to comfort you and say that they didn’t deserve you anyway

> When you do agree to get them to go out with you, she’s the one who advises you

> Surprisingly practical advice

> Don’t be too agreeable, don’t bend over backwards, and watch out for the ones who want a free meal

> Or the ones who were in love with the idea of love, not a person

> You take notes on everything

> Slip them out between the dates to check your next step

> You screw up a few times and they are weirded out

> They never respond to subsequent texts

> Where it goes right, something else on the date goes wrong

> They expected to be wined and dined

> Or they are offended if you cough up for a €3 coffee date

> They storm out, saying that it isn’t that era

> You wonder why they can be so contradictory, but there’s nothing you can do

> She is there for those times too, saying that they might be a little crazy

> But they can still have different preferences, which you didn’t have to go or agree with 

> In this way, she was your friend, confidante, and a second onē-chan or mother, closest you could have to a lover

> It had to happen

> Fall in love with friend

> Gradually

> Not a platonic love

> The sort of passionate love beyond a crush which is supposed to make you lovesick if rejected

> Or sick if left unexpressed

> Never tell her about it for fear of losing her friendship, the typical reason

> Your father said his story went the same way, and you should just get it over with

> But you can’t tell her

> You almost do it one day over ice cream

> She was on her phone and didn’t hear

> You decided not to risk it again

> Go to new restaurants, events, or Comic-cons and Blizzcons, and one AdultCon

> She was fascinated with one porn star in the latter

> Not Johnny Sins

> You didn’t know him

> But he was whom most women drooled over at that event

> Including your friend

> It stoked the flames of your jealousy

> You couldn't help what you did

> You grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the next room

> Where the female porn stars were present

> You almost dropped down from a heart attack on seeing how well they were made up

> Some wore nothing

> Some wore ribbons around their breasts and crotches

> Some were wearing nekomimi outfits, mostly Japanese porn stars, and were flirting with whoever was in sight

> You melted for them and your pupils turned to pink hearts

> You staggered over to them, dragging your friend along

> You tried to hold on to one of their fake ‘paws’

> One who was dressed as a nekomata

> It almost came off in your hand

> She is bewildered

> You raised your phone in front of them and clicked ‘Take picture’

> The selfie showed her covering her face

> Dammit

> You raised it again and told her you wouldn’t take it again

> As soon as she dropped her ‘paws’, you clicked the button again

> She squealed and covered her face, but you’d already gotten what you came for

> Even as her friends who were dressed in manticore wings, paws, succubus outfits with wings, honey bees with sharp stingers, hornets, girtablilu, and most other monsters who would be a nightmare if they didn’t have a beautiful woman’s torso attached to them ran at you

> They were yelling something about consent for photography and how you could find other models to pose for you, like that Ferrari nearby

> Fuck cars for now

> You weren’t even that interested in the Playstation 4 nearby

> Or the shiny Xbox One which a Lilim cosplayer was showing off two stalls away

> That kitty was really cute

> When it was clear they would catch you if you kept trying to drag her along for a quickie tonight, you let go and grabbed your friend’s hand instead

> The two of you ran out of the AdultCon venue as different monster girl cosplayers chased you out of the place, holding the largest dildos you’d ever seen and threatening to impale you on them

> You wouldn't have minded

> If it was that cute Neko

> ‘Miaow!’

> You waved a hand at her, curling up your fingers to make them look like a paw while she was jogging along miserably behind her friends

> They were all running behind you, girls with manticore wings, paws, and tails, succubus wings and tails, and the other physical characteristics of otherwise horrifying creatures like honey bees, hornets, girtablilu, and ant arachne

> They were still threatening to give you a pounding with those

> You were intoxicated on the neko’s cuteness, enough to turn around with the intention of dropping your trousers and telling them to go ahead

> Your friend had to lift you up bridal style and run out of the mall

> The monster girl cosplayers bounced off the stomach of the security guard

> They ran up to him and began complaining furiously, pointing in your direction and saying that you had tried to rub her ass

> The guard had to keep explaining patiently that photography was allowed at the cosplay event

> The other cosplayers kept demanding justice

> Your friend took you out of the mall and all the way back home

> She tucked you up in bed and turned out the lights

> That’s when you knew she was probably the one for you

> You watched as she left the room, her body swaying to a beat

> She was so gentle and affectionate to you

> Never impatient or annoyed

> She could be the one

> You heard some rustling and she came back with some sheets

> She lay down next to you and covered herself, turning towards you to stroke your forehead

> You fell asleep in her arms

> Slept like a baby

> She was gone in the morning

> There was a stack of pancakes in the kitchen with a note

> ‘Anon, I’m sorry I had to leave, something was up at home. Enjoy your breakfast!’

> You ate them feeling guilty about the scene you caused

> Although you were reasonably sure demonic energy was seeping into them

> She didn’t contact you for three days after that

> On the fourth, your parents called you over to a distant state

> Something about an emergency

> You packed up and left without saying goodbye to anyone

> Even your friend

> When you got there, your parents sat you down

> They explained how demonic energy was seeping in everywhere

> You were quite mad at them

> How would they know that —

> Oh wait, your mother and father had grown horns and wings

> And they were smiling creepily at you

> Wisdom had its perks, but timing was not of essence, it seemed

> They fell across the dining table, kissing each other

> As they ripped their own clothes apart, you grabbed your rucksack and made a break for it

> They could go on messing around, what you really needed was to get back home

> But as you walked out, you found several sibilant lamiae, dive-bombing harpies, and wandering werewolves

> Dark matter had instantly turned this defenceless town in to a demon realm

> Within minutes of you reaching

> You tossed down the firecrackers you had brought for the fourth of July down after lighting them up

> As the firecrackers go off near the mamono, flashes of light blinding them and imprinting them eyeball, you dodge their clumsy advances and run all the way home

> You leaped over a matango, holding your breath to avoid the spores

> And ran up the path home

> You never knew how blissful it could be

> You leaped inside and barricaded the door

> You zoom around the room faster than the Road Runner, placing tables, chairs, ironing boards, and everything heavy you have against it

> Just in time, there are voices outside your home

> ‘Come out, come out, wherever you are, Anon! Play with us!’

> Great

> Why do they have to use that cheesy horror movie line

> Everyone knows that real people who are terrified of voices don't go searching for trouble

> Unless you were talking about yourself

> You lured the monster girls to the back using the scent of a fresh cum rag which you had to soil in a few minutes standing near the back door

> You leaped out of a front window and ran to find your friend

> You kept calling out her name, wishing she would understand that it was time to stay safe

> She was right in front of her door, like you had simply gone for a few hours

> You ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder

> Or rather, her wing

> You yelp and let her go

> You can’t go to hell

> She allowed her wings to burst free from her back

> She’s a succubus now

> You duck her outstretched arms as she's about to give you a hug

> ‘What’s the matter, Anon? Don't you want to hug onē-chan anymore?’

> Oh crap, so she knew

> ‘Yes, I did. You could’ve just asked me, you know. I can’t read minds. But I won’t hurt you.’

> You looked behind her as she moved closer to you to see a tall man walking towards her. She turned around, and with a flutter of her wings, landed in his arms

> Was that —

> ‘I found a boyfriend, Anon, as soon as this became a Demonic Realm. You might want to get someone too. You won’t last long without help, you know. Being single is a crime here.’

> You backed away at the intensity of her expression

> She had been so sweet and gentle earlier, but her expression now was one of pure hunger and lust

> You felt the tears welling up at losing her to someone else

> ‘Anon?’

> You turned around and ran away, sniffling

> You should've been happy for her, finding a soulmate wasn’t easy

> It’s just that you could've been the one

> Perhaps you should’ve made a move earlier

> You jumped into your house through the window, avoiding the shirohebi outside your door with heart-shaped pupils holding a card with herself and you drawn on it

> It’s not V-Day, chick

> You landed on top of someone

> Both of you cried out in surprise and tried to roll off each other

> You ended up rolling all around the house up to the bedroom (well, there’s got to be that one place you always end up in), and then untangled yourselves on the carpet

> A timid voice spoke up

> ‘Uh … do you live here?’

> Fudge this, sounded like a crazy …

> And perfectly normal cowgirl, since you can see her silhouette now

> She gasped and wrapped you up in her arms, pushing your face into those massive breasts sticking out from her front

> Oh Ilias, no

> ‘Are you okay? You’ve been crying!’

> Huh?

> Oh, that’s right, you probably had dried tears on your face from when your friend was having a romp with that incubus

> If the chiselled body, wings and horns were anything to go by

> ‘What’s wrong? Please tell me, I’m not here to force you into anything. I just thought you’d want a hug.’

> Yeah, right

> A hug with the boobs is still grounds of impending titty fucks

> She sounded sincere enough, and her voice was so soft and sweet you just wanted to hear it forever

> Recorded and played on a loop

> You raised your hands and wiped your eyes

> ‘I just —’

> Your voice was muffled in her tits anyway

> Never mind, at least you could sleep with two massive bazonga pillows

> If she wasn’t insisting you tell her what was wrong

> You sighed, and decided to come clean

> You explained about your friend and how you lost her, to someone else and demonic energy

> She listened intently, then pulled you back into her breasts

> ‘You poor thing. It’s okay now, though, I’ll take care of you. You’ll have another onē-chan in me.’

> What, with dem boobies?

> Struggling was no good, though, her grip was gentle enough not to squeeze you, but firm enough not to let you escape

> You let her have her way for now, thinking you’d get away soon

> That idea went out of the window for a while when she lowered her head to kiss you

> You kissed back, making out with her full on

> That was the beginning of a thrilling relationship with a holsty-chan

> Someone who you never thought would replace a first love, but she did

> She unzipped her dress, letting her large breasts bounce out and smiling at you, a hunt of naughtiness in her eyes

> ‘No one will claim you again after this anon. No one.’

> With that reassurance, she pushed a soft, milky teat into your mouth so you could drink her milk

> You get harder than Chinese algebra when her tits press on your face

> Her magical milk flows down your throat

> She takes off her clothes and prepares to make you soft since your purple is head is definitely about to explode from the slightest touch

> She sinks down on you with a cry, bouncing on top of your member

> The sensations going through your body 

> She overloaded your brain with pheromones

> You felt your consciousness, cum, and lovesickness fading away with every thrust

> You missed your friend, but this one could clear your mind

> That's what she does

> You became like her little brother, and she took care of you like a sister would

> Since it was mostly feeding, you might have called it mother and son

> You didn’t want to get there just yet, though, since that might be the subject of another tales

> Also, you loved it when she called, ‘Otōto! Time for your feeding!’ every couple of hours

> You would hear it and run away from her, laughing as she tried to catch you

> She was surprisingly athletic, enough to leap over several couches and being able to capture you easily

> She always tucked you in your bead each night, much more gently than your friend.

> And she never failed you get you within five minutes if it was feeding time

> You pretended to be annoyed and resist, but both of you knew the vibes which went between you

> On weekends, she was milked by your mouth all day

> And she was generally milking you dry as well, deep within her folds

> You lost a friend, but gained a lovely woman who gave you her all

> Even if it was just a huge pair of tits, but hey, free milk is free milk

> You don’t hear from your friend

> You even bottle, market, and sell her milk when she starts producing over fifty litres a day thanks to your milk

> Eventually you have enough to sell the house, buy a new one in a Demon realm, and start it all over again

> As long as your parents don't want a dose, that’s fine

> Your new girlfriend suggests that you at least meet your old friend, but your passion for her has all but died, so you refuse

> Your friendship became a stack of photographs in frames in a cardboard box

> But then, it wasn’t much of a friendship, just unrequited one-sided love

> You have something better now, a friend and a lover in one holsty, as well as an elder sister and mother

> And free milk

> That’s a perfect life for a man who loves bazooms anyway

> You live happily ever after with the holstaur, your old wound on losing a love replaced by the warmth and affection of the one who loved you back with all her heart and soul

> Totally worth it

 

The End


End file.
